Chilled Chaos
Chilled Chaos is an American gaming YouTuber from New York. He is known for his diabolical personality, especially while playing games such as TTT, Prop Hunt and more. Although he created his channel in 2008, it was in 2005 when Chaos made videos after he bought Xbox Live for Halo 2. *He is a graduate of Hofstra University with a business degree. *He has been dating his girlfriend Jess. They got engaged in February 2018. History Early YouTube Chilled started his Internet career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the heat when putting your hand on an oven: Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Machinima & Groups Chilled started his Machinima career on his old account, Chilled Chaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately, it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content, so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately, the group grew apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel, since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. Creature Chilled was always fond of Kootra and his work, and one day after watching one of his Machinimas he decided to send Jordan a message telling him he was a fan. Jordan replied, and the two of them quickly became friends. Chilled did some body-acting and voice acting for some of Jordan's Machinimas, and eventually became a regular in their group. Chilled even had a behind the scenes video dedicated to him, when Jordan still did "Inside Spartacus Productions". Shortly after, Chilled was invited to join Machinima.com after producing the epic and highly acclaimed Machinima, "Halo Final Fantasy." After joining Machinima he quickly befriended other directors, one of those being Ze. Creature Departure He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree with the idea that the Creatures should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with the Creatures. Nova has also posted a video about the situation. Chilled left "The Creatures" on October 19th, 2011 along with Junkyard129; it was made official on Creature Talk, as well as the plans for The Creature House. Post Creature Since leaving the Creatures, he has formed The Derp Crew 1 And V2, The Bros Angels, and ChronoCast along with Diction, Smarty, Gassy, and The Prison Shanks. Chilled also joined Machinima Live in late May 2014. Present Currently he mainly plays with The Derp Crew (which contains Ze, Smarty, GaLm, and Tom). He also does Gmod videos with SeaNanners, Gassy, and more. He has appeared in a Gmod video with Nova. In October 2014, Chilled and some of The Derp Crew appeared in a video with Kootra, Danz, Seamus, and Spencer of the Creatures. At the end of the video he jokingly asked about joining the Creatures again. After the Creatures ended in 2017,Chilled asked if Danz and Kootra wanted a drink with him and Ze to talk about old timesKootra and Danz both agreed to this. He also posted a tweet thanking the group for existing as well as wishing luck to Kootra and Danz. As of September 2018, Chilled became a member of the Let's Play Family for Roosterteeth and has since then appeared in numerous videos involving the Let's Play Family. Category:Article stubs Category:YouTubers Category:The Derp Crew